Tales of Ascaris
by Taironias
Summary: Stories following a group of three hunters in a mountain city in their various adventures. Rated T for violence. Oneshots and Persistents. Reviews Welcome!
1. Ryaken: A Butcher's Tale

**Ryaken I: A Butcher's Tale**

**

* * *

**

_My name is Ryaken, just another butcher from Ascaris, the mountain city. About a week ago, every hunter in the village was sent north to the last great fortress: Fort Lao Shan. Even the youngest rookie was called. No able bodied hunter was left in the village.. So the village elder called a meeting. We drew straws to find out which group would start the rounds. By that, I mean that all men were split into groups of 3, and would hunt on a rotating schedule. I'm wasn't very lucky._

_Knowing the lazy cowards I got paired with, I should have known that I was going to end up on this kelbi hunt alone. The blacksmiths gave me an old blade to carry on my trip. It's handle was bent, it was probably deemed defective and ended up collecting dust until I got it. The dull shine it emits suggested that it once had a beautiful finish. The handle was decoratively covered in some type of scaly, dark blue hide with black stripes. The tip of the blade was chipped, suggesting that I was not the first to end up having to use it. I would have given anything to have it in my hands then, though. Sadly, that wasn't a possibility._

_For the blade rested under the claws of a large blue creature that was rummaging through my food pack. It stood to about the height of my chest, and it's scaly hide glistened in the afternoon sun, making the black stripes along it's sides seem even more distinctive. It's mouth held a sizable amount of teeth, some of which were protruding very far. It had a scar across it's left eye, which rendered it just about useless. I screamed as a searing pain shot through my right arm. While I was scoping out the first creature, one of the same type had snuck up behind me. _

_It took the sleeve off my shirt and skin off my arm, but didn't bite too deep. I rolled after I pulled free and darted through the grass towards the bottom of the mountain. Through the adrenaline that numbed the pain in my arm and blurred my vision, I heard somewhat of a shriek, and then felt immense force slam into my back. It was followed by another sharp pain in my left shoulder as I toppled over. Luckily, The speed at which I was running caused both me and the creature that had leapt onto my back to go rolling across the plain. Dazed by the fall, I panicked as the creature approached slowly, it's tongue almost hanging out of it's mouth. I swung a kick at it from the ground, hoping to scare it off. It bit into my boot, though, and tore it from my foot. I scuttled back a bit, until my hands began to sink into soft mud. I was at the water's edge! Without so much as a second thought, I sprung backwards and ran into the water to about waist height, with the creature at my heels, and dove straight in. I swam as far as my breath would allow before surfacing, and when I did, the creature was at the water's edge with another of it's kind, snarling and snapping at me. I turned and headed for the other side of the lake.  
_

_I was still swimming when I heard an incredibly high pitched screech. It came from the direction of my assailant, and as I turned, I saw a pink streak hit the creature and carry it about five or six feet, forcing it to onto it's side in the dirt. As the dust cleared, I saw that the pink streak was an even larger creature. It stood on two bony, clawed legs and had two powerful wings, their blue webbing sharply contrasting with the creature's pink scales. As it's beak began to tear into the helpless creature, and it's companion fled, I turned and swam for dear life._

_That was two days ago._

Ryaken had finally mustered up enough courage to venture back outside. He had been hiding in a small cave since he'd been attacked. He gripped a heavy stick tightly as he placed his left foot into the light shining into the mouth of the cave.

"_Just gotta get back around this lake, then it's a mile up to Ascaris_", he reminded himself.

He drew a deep breath and stepped into the light.

_Ryaken ran his hand along his chest, and looked at it, only to find it covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror, and, he fell to his knees. He was kneeling in a pool of blood. Not all of it was the wyvern's. His vision began to darken and blur as he tried to get up. There was a quiet plop when his face hit the blood. It was over. Peace at last. With no fanfare or glory, the unsung hero of Ascaris gave up the ghost._

He shook his head to clear his mind, there was no room for negative thoughts like that. Temporarily blinded by the rapid change in sunlight, Ryaken shielded his eyes. As his vision cleared, he remembered how beautiful the base of the mountain was. The lake glistened with an unearthly beauty. He quickly snapped out of his trance, remembering that carelessness got him into this mess in the first place. He lowered the stick, realizing there was nothing dangerous in sight. As he began his trek around the lake, his mind began to wander. He always had this unnatural infatuation with nature's beauty… How did he end up as a butcher? He glanced at his arm and smiled. That could have ended a lot worse. And what was that pink creature? It had a gigantic beak… It could have almost passed for cute if it wasn't so vicious. He shuddered as he remembered how it tore into the blue creature. He was almost halfway around the lake, passing a heavily wooded area, when he heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine.

Instinctively, he took two great bounds and leapt to the floor with his hands covering his head. As he kissed the ground, a great dust cloud was kicked up by the sudden gust. Standing to face this pink terror, he gripped his stick with both hands and got ready to dodge another attack. The dust cleared, and he stared straight into the eyes of the monster that would probably take his life if he wasn't fast enough. It's twitched a bit and it released a piercing screech. It's breath reeked of blood. Ryaken planted both feet, swalled a mountain of air, and let out a guttural roar. Birds fled their roosts as it echoed, and the monster's ears flared up.

The creature rushed at him head-on, beak gaping. Ryaken jumped to the side, turned and began the fastest sprint of his life, in the direction of Ascaris. He heard a thud shortly after, and figured it had lost balance and fallen flat. There was no way it could go very far running as awkwardly as it did. He began to let out a snicker when the ground beneath his feet practically exploded, he was sent flying into the lake, his clothes ablaze. Still unsure of what happened, his vision cleared and he realized that he was sinking to the bottom of the lake. Instinct screamed at him to surface, but something beckoned him to wait. Surely enough, that something was right. Through his clouded vision, he saw a silhouette pass over the water. It was looking to finish this easy meal, but he would give it no such satisfaction. Colors began to flash in front of his eyes, his body reminding him that he could not hide under the surface forever, so he cautiously approached the surface. As he exploded out of the water, he took a giant gulp of air and disappeared as quickly as he had come. He swam under the surface until he could tell that it was shallow enough for him to run through effectively. He silently poked his head up, and his whole body followed in the same fashion. The monster seemed to have lost interest. It was taking off, probably to forage elsewhere.

Resuming his mad dash for the trail, he realized something. If he did not at least make this thing realize that humans could fight back, his village would definitely be attacked. There was no way he could make it up the entire open trail, anyway. It would easily spot and finish him. He had to make a stand. He sighed and turned, headed back for the forest.

Right where he left it. The sword that the blacksmiths gave him was still there in the clearing. His pack was shredded and trampled, but his sword was safe. He smiled as he placed it on his belt. With his carving knife, he sharpened two sticks that were each about three feet long. He began to formulate a plan, and soon found himself in a tree with his weapons making final preparations. He said a quick prayer, and released a blood-curdling scream, mimicking a dying animal. It echoed eerily. Now he just had to wait.

Within five minutes, the monster was creeping through the brush, looking for the wounded animal it had heard. It's ears were standing as straight as swords and it's eyes were cold and merciless. It neared the tree Ryaken was waiting in with it's head down, following a trail of blood. It heard a roar and saw Ryaken falling through the air with his spear ready to kill it. The monster closed it's eyes instinctively.

There was a snap and a groan. The spear snapped in half, it's tip barely jabbing the surface of the creature's back. It turned to face this noble butcher with murderous intent. It drew closer, slowly. He backed up slowly as well, trying not to make sudden movements until he could get behind a tree. Then he tripped. He let out a yelp of fear, and the creature's claw was upon his chest before his head hit the ground. It pressed him slowly, causing blood to flow from his nose. It reared back for the killing blow, but it felt a sharp pain in it's side. It screeched and jumped backwards, shocked by the blow. It turned to find the source of this pain, and it saw Ryaken's blade protruding from it's stomach. It was filled with rage. It jumped up and down violently, then shook it's head to clear it's vision. It saw Ryaken soaring towards it with his spear in hand, then it saw nothing, felt nothing, and was nothing. It shook the ground as it fell to the ground, dead.

As he stood over the one thing he had never even dreamed of doing, he realized that it was bleeding out incredibly fast. The ground, and even his boots were soaked in blood. So were his pants, and what remailed of his shirt. Then, puzzled, he replayed the battle in his head. It's claw was firmly placed on his stomach. When it leapt back, its claw raked across his body, tearing through skin and muscle.

"_UGH!_" He spit up blood.

"_NO!_"

_In disbelief, Ryaken ran his hand along his chest...  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter.**

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review! Help me make my writing better for you! :D**


	2. I Hunters 1: New Beginnings

**I Hunters 1: New Beginnings**

Othello and Rafael strolled around the lake in a lighthearted manner. They were looking for any signs of a campfire or tent. It had been five days since the butcher left on the kelbi hunt that they ran away to avoid. They returned only to learn that he had not been back since, and were sent to find him. Othello was a rather large man, standing about six feet tall, and weighing around two hundred pounds. His hair was cut very short, and he had a scar across his cheek. He claims it was from betting money that he could not pay when he lost. He carried a large wooden club on his back. Rafael was also tall, standing a little shorter than Othello, but weighing about one hundred and sixty pounds. He was a guild receptionist back in Kokoto until the first Lao Shan Lung attack. He, like many others, was laid off after all the hunters left. So he moved to Ascaris, where he made a decent living farming and selling general goods. He carried two short blades, one viciously serrated, the other smooth and deadly, one on each leg.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard soft growls and snarls coming from the woods. As they drew closer, they spotted three blue, scaled creatures. They were fighting over something. As they drew nearer still, they realized what that something was. It was a huge, pink. armor-plated carcass. They were practically inside it, feasting on it's innards. On the ground near them, they spotted an obviously old, but well-made sword. The tip of it's blade was chipped and it's handle was bent. There was a light coating of blood caked on the whole blade. There were blood-stained shreds of cloth and leather all over the area. They sighed in unison when they realized what had become of the butcher they had left to go out alone.

Enraged, Othello drew his neandertholithic weapon off his leather-padded back and held it over his head, rushing the pack. Rafael was not far behind, each hand on a sword, prepared to draw. Othello neared the closest creature, which was behind the others, apparently waiting for it's turn. He slammed his club squarely into it's spine, and blood sprayed from it's mouth, showering it's friend's back ends. As they turned to the source of the ruckus, Rafael was almost upon the largest one. He took a jumping double stab for it's throat, but it had pulled back slightly, and only got a light cut. Rafael rolled as he landed, and smiled when he saw the result. All he would need was time now. Othello was beginning to tire. After missing six earth-shattering swings of that ridiculous weapon, who wouldn't be? Each time he swung, the creature would jump back, or to the side, and land a bite on his wrist. His bracer was wearing thin, and he feared the creature would soon pierce his skin, probably taking his hand quickly once it came off. So he had an idea. He held the club over his shoulder, like he was preparing another straight swing. He swung upwards and missed, for the creature had pulled back, and was now lunging at him. He used the force from his swing to continue spinning, though, and brought the club to the ground with an over-the-shoulder swing that shattered the creature's skull. Then, he heard Rafael scream, "_Duck!_". He decided to swing blindly behind him, but before he could even get the club ready, he was brought to the ground by a savage leap. His leather and iron helmet flew from his head, and the creature stood on his back, prepared to decapitate him. As it reared back for the killing blow, it collapsed. Othello rolled over and rose, finding an innumerable amount of small slashes all along the creature which gave it's hide a virtual coating of blood, along with a rather large gash in it's throat that had it's entire stomach soaked in blood. It growled weakly before it's brains were sent flying in all directions across the grass.

"_Why did you decide to skip town! We should have just went on the kelbi hunt, you idiot!_"

"_You wanted to do it just as badly as I did! How was I supposed to know that this… DEMON was in the area?"_

"_What are we going to tell his family?"_

"_The truth."_

"_Oh, and it's called a Kut-Ku."_

"_Shut up."_

They used one of Rafael's swords as a chisel as they cleaved the wyvern's beak from it's face. Othello carried the beak over his shoulder, while Rafael sliced off some of the plates and put them in his bag, along with a bloody boot and the sword they found. They began the long trek home.

_"That was a nice swing you did back there."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Yup."_

_"HEY! If you were watching your fight and not mine, yours wouldn't have jumped on me!"_

_"..."_

_

* * *

_

_Sweat trickled down his face. It fell from his chin onto his blade, leaving a white stain running down the otherwise crimson blade. It rolled to the tip of one of the serrated edges, gathered for a second, and fell to the puddle below with a splash. Tigrex's eyes lit up and it's head shot upward, sniffing and listening intensely for it's assailant turned prey. It turned toward him and rushed faster than any bullet a bowgun could fire._

"…_Elder?"_

"…_..Elder?"_

Flynn shook the small man by the shoulder, and he shook out of his trance, still sweating. He looked arond, seeming almost startled to find himself at the guild elders' meeting chamber.

"_Elder, what do you propose we do about these two?"_

He cast a scathing glare in Othello and Rafael's direction. They squirmed under his intense gaze.

"_Let them decide for themselves, young Flynn. The most just judgment for a remorseful man is one cast upon himself."_

Flynn picked his jaw up off the marble desk they were sitting at and regained his composure.

"_Very Well. What do you scoundrels suggest we do?"_

A soft snap was heard as Othello's white-knuckle grip on his wooden chair splintered one of the handles. Rafael was the first to speak.

"_We hunt."_

"_W-w-w-WHA?" _Othello cried, obviously surprised.

"_I suggest that we be made the first hunters of Ascaris since the Great Hunter Exodus caused by the recent Lao Shan encroachment."_, Rafael said calmly.

The elder fondled his beard, as he always did when in thought, and came to a conclusion.

"_Very well. It is settled. You…**potatoes**…. two will be our…**chicken**…."_

Othello zoned out and drool began to collect on his lower lip.

* * *

About an hour later, at the same table, Rafael and Othello were rummaging through a stack of papers and potraits.

"_This one is awfully lean. Probably very agile." _

"_No, this one is much stronger! He'll be able to carry a massive weapon!"_

"_What about this one? He looks quite smart, his profile says he has the best aim in the village."_

"_No, he has a family to come back to. Let's take the big guy!"_

"_I think one lumbering oaf is eno-"  
_  
Rafael stopped dead mid-sentence with is jaw hanging to the table.

"_So, I heard you boys were looking for a third hunter…."_

Othello looked behind him to find why Rafael was drooling all over the prospective hunter profiles. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Her jet-black hair was cut short. She wore what some would call tattered rags, and others would call swim wear. Her outfit was by no means at all loose, and did nothing but flatter her already elegant frame.

"_H-h-hu-h-hi."_, Rafael managed to stammer before promptly running to the washroom totake care of his nosebleed.

"_My name is Alexis. You can call me Lexi."_

Othello stood to shake her hand, taking her attention off Rafael and his awkwardly flattering behavior.

"_I'm Othello."_

* * *

Sporting her sturdier, but still just as skimpy, new leather outfit, Alexis rolled to the side to dodge the velociprey's lunge. She landed rather gracefully in the arena's dirt, and used her momentum to get straight back to her feet. The unlucky velociprey screeched as she slammed it a crushing blow to the top of it's head with her fist.

A half hour after he disappeared in the recruitment room, Rafael joined Othello, who was in a spectator's tower of the Great Arena, watching Alexis in arena 2.

She sent it rolling along the grass, dead, with an uppercut. As another approached her from her left, she pulled back her right hand as if to punch it, but brutally slammed her left boot heel into it's throat as it reared back for a lunge. The crunch was audible from the tower. Rafael wiped his nose before Othello noticed the blood running down once more. As the final velociprey rushed her from behind, she pulled the light bowgun off her back and spun around simultaneously. It's charred remains landed ten feet away.

Rafael fell flat on his back, blood gushing from his nose. Othello sighed.

"_How was it?"_

_"Fun",_ She managed to mutter between deep breaths.

"_Care to explain how you pummeled a velociprey and broke another one's neck with a single kick? I mean, they were young, but JEEZ!"_, Othello inquired, still stunned at her performance.

Alexis rolled up one of her leather greaves to the knee, which revealed a steel shin-guard.

_"I also have plating from my fist to my elbow. Why do you think I didn't carry a melee weapon? What kind of idiot fights with just a bowgun…"_

Rafael leapt out of nowhere and banged her on the head with something. As she got up, Othello let out a hearty chuckle.

_"I agree."_

In red, was the word stamped on her forehead: **HIRED.**

Two weeks after her incident with Rafael, she stood beside the unlikely duo, just as taken back by the sheer beauty and magnitude of the forest as they were. It was at least three times the size of the forest at the bottom of the mountain, and probably much more dangerous. One would think that to find such a large forest, you'd have to go down the mountain, but it's actually slightly higher up than Ascaris, on the other side of the mountain. It was a seven-day hike, but the elder said it should only be five once the roads are learned.

_"Soo... we gonna kill this thing or what?"_

_"Got to find it first, you oaf."_

_

* * *

_

A cool, gentle breeze swept through the trees, ever so gently placing a dead leaf into Othello's mouth. He momentarily panicked and tripped over a root. Looking around, he couldn't help but wonder why more people didn't visit the forest. There were trees higher than Lao Shan was rumored to be, with trunks so wide that the three of them could not hug it. Protruding roots and saplings made it a bit tricky to navigate through quickly, and would make this place a death trap at night. He shook off the awe and jogged to catch up with the others. As he did, he thought he saw a streak blue of pass in the distance. It was probably just a bird.

"_Don't you guys find this strange, that we're hunting an alpha rapt-"_

_"Velocidrome, Lexi"_

"_Whatever, but I think it's strange that the leader's in the area and we haven't spotted a single one.."_

The sound of dry leaves crunching was heard briefly in the distance, followed by a barely audible growl. Othello was the first to ready his weapon. It was almost the same ridiculous club that he carried on his first quest with Rafael, but when he pushed a button, about a dozen 5-inch steel spikes jutted out of holes all around it, making it even more fearsome. Rafael, inspired by Alexis's gear, sported chrome steel from his shoulder to his fist on his left arm, and had what used to be his first short sword strung around his waist. It had been at the Blacksmith's for the whole two weeks, soaking in and being treated with various poisons. It was now a viciously poisonous blade named _Sparky_. Alexis was still decked out on each limb with steel, but she now carried a massive bowgun on her back. It was mostly metal, but had some parts made of a flagrantly pink, scaly material.

The gang stood in silence, back to back to back, waiting for any sign of movement.

**_VOP s'sixelA_**

_Rafael's joking demeanor vanished. Othello snapped out of his perpatual dote, it was amazing how fast people change when the situation calls for it. I heard more leaves crunch to my left, and saw a brief flash of blue on black in the distance. Heard growl coming from my right. Dead ahead was another one, crouching and staring me dead in the face._

_"I got three", I said.  
_

"_eight"_

_"four"_

_I drew my Kut Ku Cannon off my back slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. I fired the round I had loaded in advance into a tree trunk, about 15 feet directly above the velociprey in front of me. Thanks to my silencer, you never would have known I had fired anything, except for the recoil knocking me into Rafael and Othello, knocking Rafael over with me. As the three I saw, as well as about nine others behind them and most of those spotted by Rafael charged, the silver shell that my gun had planted in the tree, which I named "The purge shot" exploded. It was a high pressure capsule filled with innumerable metal spikes, all soaked in monster fluid. Its discharge sent needles everywhere. They simply jammed into my and Rafael's leather armor, and fell to the ground harmlessly. Othello's iron armor simply deflected them with a spark or downright shattered them._

"_What was that supposed to do, make them angry?", Rafael cried as the velociprey got closer, covered in needles that did nothing but blind a few of them in one eye. As the first one got within striking distance it came to a skidding stop with it's beak buried in the ground. The rest of it's body fell to the ground, eyes bleeding. Rafael stood, eyes wide open, as they began shrieking, vomiting, and farting out their organs all around us._

_Othello almost empathized with them. "Dang.", he said as he reared back for a swing._

_Phew, good thing that Purge Shot worked, or we could have been in a lot of trouble. I have to make some more of those when I get back, I told myself._

_I ducked as Othello batted a velociprey out of the air and into my direction. Hearing it growl, I knew that the one to my left was going to jump. I jumped too, meeting it's jaw with a cast-iron knee. My knee won, and it landed about three feet from Rafael, who was pulling his sword out of one's skull. I landed on another prey's head, getting even more nasty stuff all over the grass._

_I looked to my left and Othello was having a field day. Every swing sent two or more velociprey skyward, spines shattered. What I found funny was that one of the prey had gotten stuck on a spike in the club, and was actually adding weight to the already destructive weapon, as well as getting it's brains beaten out._

_A little blood got on my face when I round-house kicked the prey in front of me in the face, my shin snapping it's beak clean off. I raised my hand to block something that was rushing toward the back of my head, and what i deflected was a severed velociprey head. Rafael really knew how to work that blade. As I watched him dance between the velociprey, pummeling and slicing them to oblivion, his lean frame became frighteningly obvious under his leather armor. I blushed, thinking I would definitely ask him out later if we made it out of here. Then a wrenching pain in my left arm shook my whole body. I felt like I was floating, then everything went black.  
_

"_Crap, Raf, DUCK!"_, Othello screamed.

Just as he did, Alexis's limp body flew over his head and crashed into a tree behind him. As Rafael ran to help her, Othello looked to see what sent her flying, and met eyes with an absolutely monstrous velociprey. It stood at at least five feet at the hip, and it's tail alone looked to be as long as he was tall. He flinched, almost swallowed by fear, then holstered his club and high tailed it over to Rafael, yelling to get his attention as the beast bounded after him. Rafael, with fire in his eyes, gently put Alexis's crushed arm down, and threw his blade at the monster. It jammed into it's thigh mid-flight, and knocked the beast clean out of the air.

"_Thanks"_, Othello breathed, trying to regain his composure. There were still six more velociprey, as well as the now-injured Velocidrome to take care of. The Velocidrome knocked it's head when it fell and quickly scrambled back to it's feet, placing weight only on one leg. _Sparky_ was jammed into it's leg to the hilt. Rafael, still enraged, rushed it, grabbing a velociprey on the in the way by the neck, spun it around, and chucked it at it's leader. His steel gauntlet crushed it's windpipe and killed it instantly, and it slammed into another, breaking it's neck. Othello, not far behind, batted away a prey that was about to leap on him from behind. As Rafael neared the 'drome, it let out a guttural roar, sending spit and blood to shower Rafael. He leapt at the beast, jumping to the left of it's gaping mouth, and grabbed it's crest with both hands. He pulled his body towards it's head with all his might, and brought his knee directly into it's eye. Without even landing, he wrapped his plated arm around it's neck and used the momentum from his flying knee to bring it to the ground in a solid choke-hold. As Othello wiped the blood off his face from the final velociprey in sight, he looked over and probably would have laughed if the situation was not so dire. His friend lay on the ground, with his torso on top of a Velocidrome twice his size, holding it in a choke-hold so hard that it was bleeding from the mouth. In truth, that was the poison's doing, but it didn't stop Rafael from taking credit for it later.

"_Where the heck did it get that black eye from?"_, he thought as he rushed toward his comrade, ready to end the fight with one overhead swing. He raised it over his head as he ran, and he heard Rafael scream "_Duck!"_. He pushed the button on his club's handle, and the flying velociprey skewered itself on his club. As Othello prepared to end the battle, the Velocidrome wrapped it's claw around Rafael's leg, and tore him from off of it's neck and sent him flying across the dirt. It then sprung to it's feet, and attempted to limp away. Othello promptly slammed his club into it's side, making Rafael's sword disappear inside it's leg. It screeched in agony, falling to the ground and flailing like a fish. Rafael seemingly fell from the sky with an indignant roar and his plated fist forward, half his forearm disappearing into the creature's skull cavity. Blinded by blood and held in place by the creature's skull, Rafael was unable to defend himself against the final velociprey he spotted while his fist was barreling towards the velocidrome's face. He was reassured by what sounded like a gunshot and a simultaneous screech, followed by a thud and a weak groan. He used his right hand to wipe the blood, and saw the broken velociprey at the roots of a tree, blood oozing from every opening. He tore his hand from the monster's skull and raced back to Alexis's side.

"_She woke up on the second day of the hike back to the village. Her arm looks pretty bad. Get some help!"_, Rafael said to the man who had come outside of the village to meet them when he saw them on the horizon. The man darted back inside, yelling for help. The entire village came storming through the gates, scooping the three of them up and carrying them to the Elder's hut.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Monster Hunter. These characters, however, are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**If you have anything you'd like to see improved, or even if you just have criticism to give, please leave a review!  
Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you think you can help to better my story, or even if you just want to give some input.**


	3. I Hunters 2: Destined for Greatness

**I Hunters 2: Destined for Greatness

* * *

**

"_Oh SWEET MERCY! NO!!!!", the young hunter hollered his final words before disappearing down the monster's gullet. The on-scene commander at the fort was beginning to regret his decision. There were far too many hunters, most of which were wet behind the ears, to manage. It was depressing to see so many of them go, but Lao Shan had to be stopped at all costs. He sighed as three gunners were sent skyward and plummeted to their deaths as the tyrant slammed into their archer's tower. The situation was looking rather hopeless, just as it had five years ago, when fort Lao Shan was almost destroyed. The warriors fought to the last hunter, but the beast had to be taken down by the sole survivor of the fort. He somehow made it up to the dragonator's controls activated it, and the machine's spear pierced the beast's skull. Sadly, his ill-informed use of the weapon caused irreparable damage to the controls. History remembers him as John Calson. Snapping out of his daydream, the commander and his final few followers stood at the base of the fort, watching the beast approach. Commander Calson drew his dual swords and charged with the five remaining hunters. This was not sparta. They didn't so much as phase the ash-colored titan.  
_

A young man was wiping tears from his eyes. He rose from his knees, almost in a daze. As he stared down at the grave marker, he muttered something incoherent. Gripping the knife he took from his father's cabinet, he set out on a mission: Revenge. Walking through the town square, he saw two men, one in leather armor and the other in metal plating, on a platform speaking to a rather large audience. They must be the murderers. They'd have their payment, but the target he had his sights set on was a bloodthirsty monster. He would have his vengance. He would avenge his father. He placed the knife into a leather sheath he had made for his dad, and strapped it around his waist. He began a mad dash to the bottom of the mountain.

He could see it now, the firebreathing monster cowering in a corner, whimpering as he stepped closer ever so slowly. He stroked the dragon's head gently, almost reassuring it, before jamming the knife into it's lower jaw, and forcing it through it's skull until it the tip came out between the eyes. Then it would be over. He chuckled to himself as the lake came into view, thinking how easily this would be done. Now all he had to do was find the monster. He took his "shield", or barrel lid, off his back and strapped it to his off hand. He was ready for vengance. He let out the most threatening excuse for a roar his adolescent body could muster and fixed his eyes on a cave on the other side of the lake. "Bears hide in caves.... why shouldn't dragons?"

About half-way around the lake, he heard a very familiar sound. It was the sound of a beast of burden, an aptonoth, crying out. He had heard it many times when the beasts were whipped by angry market vendors. This one was odd, though. It had a hint of something in it.... but he couldn't place his finger on it. The sound was coming from behind the boulder, just a hundred feet away. He dashed quietly to the stone, making as little noise as possible, not like it would have been heard over the sounds of this wailing aptonoth. Then, there was silence. It was followed by a sound that made him sick. Flesh was being torn. He unsheathed his kitchen knife and drew a deep breath. He ran out into the open, almost blinded by fear and tears, screaming. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the behemoth he had just challenged to mortal combat. It's blue eyes pierced his soul, consuming his very essence. Blood rushed from his face as he turned pale, and his underwear suddenly became sickening to wear. It was massive, at least twelve feet long, from head to tail, with a jet black hide. It had two powerful back legs, and a wingspan that dwarfed anything he had ever seen before. It's head resembled a snake's. "YOU MURDERER!", he snapped out of nowhere. The creature flinched and turned it's head inquisitively, meat still hanging from it's mouth. It was unsure of what to make of this strange animal that was interrupting it's meal. Then it caught a scent. It was a strong odor of urine emanating from it's unexpected guest. It was attempting to assert dominance, and it would be taught a lesson! The monster turned, it's entire body facing the now-trembling boy as it prepared to rush him. "NO!", he screamed, and readied his shield, preparing for impact. He was sent flying back a few feet, barely keeping his balance. The monster took this opportunity to leap to the side and rush him again, clawing across the ground on all fours. He was ready for this one, and as the monster's gaping mouth slammed into his shield, he crouched, absorbing the impact and sliding back a bit. He was now in a pushing match with the creature, one that he could not hope to win outright. Losing ground, he unsheathed his blade and pulled to the left, slashing at the monster's wing as he moved. Unfortunately, the knife simply stuck into the creature's wing webbing, and did not cut through as he hoped it would. Now unarmed, he began to run as the monster flailed, attempting to free itself from the blade jammed into it's wing. He spotted a flag bearing the guild's insignia not too far off, and set a course. Wingbeats could be heard behind him as he got withing twenty feet of the flag. The monster swooshed past him and crashed into the ground on the opposite side of the flag, apparently unable to fly properly. As he neared the flag, he grabbed it and ripped it from the ground, and smiled at his new five-foot spear. Rushing head-on at the monster, he hesitated at the last moment. The monster grabbed the end of the pole and yanked it from his hands. He was left holding onto the flag itself, attempting to reclaim his spear. A rip was heard and his spear flew through the air, landing ten feet away. He was left holding the flag, now virtually defenseless. He threw the flag into the air and ran away screaming, arms flailing as the monster again charged at him on all fours. He heard a strange growl, and turned back only to find the monster's face covered by the seemingly useless piece of cloth. It was lashing out in all directions, obviously confused. He took this opportunity to grab the biggest rock he could carry and hurl it at the monster's leg. It fell to the ground flailing upon impact, now practically helpless. He proceeded to kick the living daylights out of it.

Twenty minutes later, he was wiping sweat from his face, soaking his sore foot in the lake. "The son of a lowly butcher slayed the mighty dragon, avenging his father!", he narrated, almost bursting with pride. Then, five minutes later, he was in a cave crying. Five more of the dragons had come to aid their fallen comrade. There was no way he could have a snowball's chance in hell against them. And so he wept silently, on the cave floor that was speckled with dry blood, praying that he would not be found.

**

* * *

**

_The scene was gruesome. There were velociprey everywhere, and rather large groups gathered in the craters the beast's footprints had caused. That didn't speak well for the captain's plan. I knew he shouldn't have been recruiting all those clumsy greenhorns. Too late to laugh in his face now, I suppose. I had not a prayer for any village that stands in the way of that rampaging monster. Looks like it smashed one of the foundation struts of the fort, and just climbed over the rubble. No survivors… anywhere. This scene was sure to attract more, larger monsters. God help us._

_**I heard a scream. Not one of fear or terror, but one of pure rage. It was followed by a resounding thud and a splash. I crawled to the cave entrance on all fours, as silently as my excitement would allow. I rose to my feet and made a mad dash for what I saw. It was three hunters, one of which was incredibly imposing in his metallic armor. He was lifting his club out of the neck of one of the black dragons he just smashed. It looked much smaller than the one I managed to kill… I wondered why as I dodged a piece of bone shrapnel sent flying my way by another earth-shattering smash. I was almost to within earshot of the metal-clad giant when one of the creatures landed on his back, forcing him to the ground. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the monster. It turned to face me, then flew off. It's kin quickly did the same. I stopped to think about why the monsters had fled so suddenly, but the hunters turned towards me and began panicking. I felt a hot breath on my back.**_

_**Aw crap. Just like dad.**_

* * *

_"What do we do?!", Alexis asked._

_"RUN! We can't help him!"_

_We turned tail and dashed for the forest as the green titan devoured what was left after the first bite. I was the last to holster my weapon, and already the slowest due to the sheer size of the stinking thing. I heard the thundering footsteps get closer at a suprising speed, so I decided to buy Raf and Lexi' some extra time. I turned to see my fate, with Rafael and Alexis already in the cover of the trees. I screamed one word: "Go."_

_It's teeth glistened with an unearthly glow behind them, almost as if they had some sort of power hidden within. Each of it's green scales took shape in my tear-blurred vision as it's maw widened, making room for me and my last swing. It's eyes seemed like pools of still water, deceptively peaceful. They did anything but betray the fury that was raging within this unstoppable tyrant. I closed my eyes and swung with all my might, but my club never connected. I heard an explosion, followed by wails of anguish from the monster. I opened my eyes to a sight that made my heart leap. The monstrous creature was buried under the dirt, quite literally up to her neck, and flailing madly. I regained my composure, prepared to go down swinging, if at all. I wound up for a charge that should have knocked it out, if not killed it if I hit squarely, but I was sent hurtling backwards in a hail of fire and shrapnel, my club becoming loose while airborne._

_By the time I had gotten back to my feet, Alexis and Rafael were at my side. To my surprise, the monster appeared dead. It's eye was blown wide open down to the bone, and blood ran freely from the wound. Alexis reloaded her bowgun, but I stopped her. This one was mine. An overhead swing ensured that the monster was not getting back up, and that I would need to get my armor cleaned."_

* * *

"All that really happened, Othello?", A young boy asked.

"I don't believe that lass really blew a wyvern's eye out! Where's your proof!", one of the older men screamed.

"Her new junk", Othello replied smoothly, pointing at Alexis as she entered the tavern with Rafael at her side.

They came straight out of the blacksmith's, it seems, for they both now sported new gear. Alexis's forearms now resembled green, bladed fans, and her knuckles were now spiked. Her shoulderpads glistened in the sunlight that shone in, every dazzling green scale seeming to glow with it's own personality. Rafael had yet another new sword. It was thin and touched with green scale patches, as well as numerous poison spikes jutting in the direction of the blade. His waist was now wrapped in a marvelous green tasset that went to his knees, and opened at the front to almost resemble a pair of green wings. Othello was no longer sporting his war club. His last encounter made him aware of how vulnerable a massive weapon made him. So he had it hung in the guild hall. He now wielded two miniature iron hammers, each weighing about fifty pounds. Though not as brutish as his old club, they required just as much strength and even more endurance to wield.

"But how did the wyvern get buried, Othello, did you all dig a trap for it?", another denizen asked.

"No, I didn't even know the trap was there. It was covered in a layer of dirt, meaning it must have been there for a while. We're guessing one of the old hunters planted it but didn't need to….. or get to, use it."

"Either way, we would've been toast without it.", Rafael added.

Othello was preparing to speak again when a pale man wearing tattered rags exploded in through the back door, panting. He barely managed to wheeze through frantic breaths: "It's…. coming." He then fainted, still breathing fitfully.

Only a few days later, the three were off again, this time, in search of "A ginormous red calamity, sent from hell's bowels". Sounded like an Iodrome that wandered a little too far south.

* * *

**So there you have it. A bit rusty from all the brain melting WoW did, and the inactivity, but the chapters will be back up to par rather quickly. Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review!**

Monsters in this chapter: Rembora, Remboradrome, Rathian


	4. I Hunters 3: King of the Heavens

**I Hunters 3: Silver Sol and the King of the Heavens

* * *

**

"_Oh hell, oh HELL! AAAAGHHH!!!" _Julien sprinted as fast as his legs would take him with the heavy burden he was bearing. He prayed that there was some form of human settlement somewhere nearby. He was the last one still breathing from his assignment. In fact, he was the last one still in one piece. _He'd been hired as a pack carrier by Lord Grahf, hero of Kokoto, the most infamous hunter this side of the earth. Amazing, yes. Focused, no. He was gathering midnight herbs when the monster swooped out of nowhere… It's blood-red talons cleaved his torso from his pelvis and left with it as quickly as it appeared. Grahf's silver armor seemed to lose it's glow when it was stained with it's owners blood._

Puffing, Julien came to a stop-turned-faceplant when he heard rustling in front of him. Fearing his winged pursuer had come for a second course, he prepared for the worst. Thundering footsteps were upon him when he prepared for the end. Instead of a gory, tooth-filled demise, he met a ticklish, curious poke to the ribs.

"Is he dead?", Alexis asked, crouching beside the now giggling boy. He was covered in small nicks and bruises, obviously from his frantic dash through the forest. The first thing they noticed about him as he rose was the massive backpack he carried.

"You better have food", Othello mumbled, deeply regretting not packing more for the hunt. After all, he didn't expect that finding an iotrope would take a week….

As Julien began to unpack his bag, nothing but useless monster parts was there. Underneath a bundle of scales, he found a haunch of meat. Othello was upon him in a split second, almost devouring the scared boy's hand in his savage destruction of the meat.

Rafael came around the final bend and found a stranger's hand in Othello's mouth, with Alexis simply shaking her head. "We got trouble!", he said, in an unusually nervous tone. "It's not an Iodrome! It's a freakin RATHALOS! We gotta move, **NOW!**" Alexis turned pale immediately, and Othello's childish demeanor vanished. Julien re-stuffed his bag and was on his feet immediately. He caught the short sword Rafael threw to him. He only had 3 left on the back of his chest armor now. He cast a quick thought to why Rafael carried so much miniscule weapons on his armor, but quickly forgot it. As they ran for the through the forest for the open ground ahead, it was eerily quiet. Not even a mosswine could be found by the pond. The only life there was a sleeping felyne. Julien asked the party to stop for a second so he could collect mushrooms from the roots of a nearby tree. Big mistake.

There was a whoosing heard, reverberating in the small, rather enclosed patch of forest. Alexis was the first to look up. "**DUCK!**". Without second thought, everyone hit the deck. Julien screamed, and there was the gruesome sound of tearing. Rafael looked up, only to find Rathalos across the pond, on top of Julien's pack, tearing into it viciously. He arose and drew his blade, as well as another, smaller sword off his back. The rest of his group heard the cold steel rake across it's holster, and arose, drawing their weapons as well. Julien let out a vicious battlecry. Othello looked back to see him charge, but instead, found saw him dashing for the hills, with his sword on the ground. He smiled and tightened his grip on his hammers, and returned his gaze to his foe. It turned it's gaze to them, it's sky-blue eyes locking with Rafael's. It reared back, maw leaking flames, and shot forth six balls of flame.

Othello reversed his grip on one hammer and used the chain that linked the two to smash the fireball into the ground in a whip-like manner. Alexis jumped straight up to avoid the first one headed her way and noticed the second in mid-air. She leaned backwards and pulled off a slick backflip, barely dodging the second projectile. Rafael never budged. As the first two neared, he performed a quick sidestep, which provided momentum for the spin that he used to power his slice through the final one. Two cold pieces of what looked like stone fell to the ground on opposite sides of him as the King of the Heavens rushed towards it's target, mouth agape. He ran and rolled to the side, just barely missing it's right wing claw. Using momentum from it's swing, it pulled an incredibly quick 180 degree turn, intending to catch the now-rising hunter off-guard. Instead, it met a bladed arm tearing through the webbing of it's left wing. Alexis rolled to absorb the impact of the lunge she took and used the momentum to keep heading straight. Rathalos turned to charge her, but it's left leg met with a hammer with 300 pounds of muscle and steel behind it, followed by another savage strike.

The second slam from Othello's hammer quite simply caused the rathalos to sprawl, forcing it's leg from under it, causing it to fall flat onto it's stomach. Roaring from rage and pain, the beast blew both it's assailant and it's fast-approaching attacker away with a single awe-inspiring wingbeat. While Othello only suffered minor knockback, Rafael's lighter frame was cast into a punishing series of rolls and bumps before coming to a halt. Rathalos turned to finish it's dazed foe when it was stopped dead in it's track by a jolt in the left eye. Alexis had quite literally mounted the beast, straddling it's neck, with one hand firmly gripping it's ear, she jammed her club-like fist into it's sapphire eyes, prompting a spray of blood. Othello took this opportunity to rush over and begin to rain even more punishing blows on the legs of the flailing beast. By the time the tyrant had regained enough cognitive capacity to attempt shaking Alexis off, Rafael's poisoned blade was planted deep in the base of it's tail.

Rathalos cried out in pain as Rafael proceeded to tear into it with two other blades, leaving the poisonous blade to do it's work. It again resorted to wingbeats, but began with a jump. It was now airborne, with Alexis still on it's neck, wailing on it's crown and sending chips of shell and scale everywhere. It shook violently as Rafael and his hammer-toting comrade watched helplessly, only hoping that Alexis did not lose her grip. Alexis did not cling to the beast's neck for long. She simply tightened the vice her legs had, and released a crushing 2-hand blow to the monster's head. It was sent hurtling earthward, and exploded into the pond with Alexis still clinging to it's neck. Rafael tore off his heavy chest plate and dove in after her.

"…_What do you mean by that, Rafael? I won't leave you. I'm right here. Breathe? Kind of hard with you standing so close to me…" Rafael leaned closer and his lips met hers, and Alexis found herself getting warm… almost as if.._

She opened her eyes groggily to Rafael's lips on hers. Though dazed, she realized that both his leather chest plate and his undershirt were missing…. They were covering her…

She spat up water as Rafael leaned back.

A massive, toothy grin came into view next to him.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**Woohoo! Look at that, mushy mushy! Hope you enjoyed it, any feedback is appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Ezakiel: Couldn't write a chapter without mentioning you and your feedback. Thanks again for the review and interest!

* * *

**Stuff in this chaper: Rathalos, Area 10 of Forest and Hills from MHF I & II, the best hunter evar (gamefaqs mhf forums), Silver rathalos wearing hunter getting pwnt, and, le ghasp, a KISS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter. All this other junk is mine though, Holla!**

If you're still reading, you really should be leaving a review...


	5. Legends I: Wrath of Kelbidrome

**Legends 1: Wrath of Kelbidrome

* * *

**

Yseran was very much afraid. But he had to go out and do this, not just for himself, but for his family, and everyone in the village. He felt rather protected in his leather padding, but found it incredibly hard to move in the heavy gear. As he continued his trek, he cast further scrutiny on the weapon he had chosen to head out with. It was a simple short club, measuring about two and a half feet long. 3 spikes were embedded in it's wooden frame, ensuring devastating blows if any landed. The wood was faded and had numerous nicks and cracks, making it painfully obvious that it had seen some action.

As he neared the entrance to the plain that should have contained his targets, Yseran mentally prepared himself for killing. He had to do this for his people, and for Ryaken. He had to show that it was okay to go back outside, even if you weren't a hunter. He had to bring back kelbi meat. Near the lake, he spotted his targets. There were three of them standing, just drinking the water. Frolicking not far away was a very tiny kid. Yseran snuck up as quickly as he could and raised his club with 2 hands, planning to shatter the first kelbi's hip. He was sent rolling through the grass and dirt with two hoof-shaped dents in his chest pad, and the kelbi resumed it's bibbling. He crouched again, moving silently as he neared another kelbi. He approached from the side and planned to blindside it with a tackle and then break it's skull. He got within 5 feet and rushed, to no avail. The kelbi simply bounded forward a bit and began to graze on the sea grass, completely ignoring him. He drew his club and attempted an uppercut swing, but he slipped in the moist dirt and fell flat on his back, missing the kelbi.

Now becoming very frustrated, as well as tired, Yseran decided to forget what little of the Hunter's Code he was briefed on before the hunt. He would take the young one. And so he barreled toward the helpless and clueless little creature, ready to swing and practically take it's head off, but he was gripped with a consuming fear that annihilated his thought process. His abdomen spasmed in a primal attempt to keep safe, and Yseran found himself locked in an involuntary cringe that left him motionless for a moment. That moment was enough for him to hear an echoing, authoritative voice explode into his mind; "**YOUR HONOR IS NO MORE!"**. He looked around, but saw only a large kelbi. The others had vanished. It strutted with a graceful confidence towards him and he turned to face it, club at the ready. "**PREPARE FOR ETERNITY, SLAUGHTERER**". The kelbi had an eerie glow to it and it slowly approached. Yseran was horrified when he noticed what was happening. Under each hoof the monster placed on the ground, rich grass and flowers sprouted instantaneously, and spread at an unnatural pace in all directions. As the kelbi circled the shocked hunter, He was soon surrounded by a beautiful lawn. It was all beautiful, except where he stood. Under his feet, the ground was bare. The dirt was dry and cracked. "**NATURE CRIES OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD! PREPARE TO RETURN TO IT!**". As the last syllable exploded into his mind, the kelbi entered an aggressive stance, with it's horns pointing straight forward. Between it's horns, a blue light appeared and grew stronger, accompanied by a humming sound. It exploded from the monster's horns and barreled toward Yseran, barely missing as he jumped aside.

He rolled as he landed and watched the light explode onto a rock. The rock melted and turned blue, and from the blue liquid on the floor, three figures emerged. They took shape and texture, and colors began to form. In seconds, five tiny velociprey, each about a foot tall, had taken shape and darted for the forest. Yseran was now incredulous. He rushed the miraculous beast before it had a chance to strike, and connected with a devastating 2-hand swing across the monster's face. It's head jerked to the side, and it's neck appeared to be broken. Then it's head slowly returned to meet Yseran's horrified gaze. It's eyes had no pupils and were, quite simply, yellow glows on the monster's face. They swirled with burning energy, and hatred seemed to burn in them. The kelbi took advantage of Yseran's terror and sent him hurtling through the air, on a crash course for a rock about twenty feet away.

As he watched the rock get closer, he braced for the end. Then, the kelbi appeared below him and rather gently, caught him in it's now-massive antlers. He was about to draw breath when he was thrown skyward, far past the clouds. He got his last glimpse of Ascaris on his way upwards, and looked towards the heavens. His tormentor appeared above him and locked it's antler into his leg, effectively stopping his movement. It reared back it's head, and cast him towards the earth.

As view of the kelbi was lost to the clouds, Yseran kept his eyes to the heavens, hoping for mercy. What he saw was a grey ball of light speeding towards him. He closed his eyes and tried to block, but he felt nothing. It must have missed…. But he opened his eyes to see a trail of grey liquid…. His body was disintegrating…. He cried out, and his scream echoed for miles. As he continued on his path towards the earth screaming, he noticed a trail of smoke coming from his mouth. Then there was dust as he slammed into the ground, sending dust hundreds of feet into the air. Still screaming, Yseran became even more horrified as a fiery beam materialized before his mouth, firing straight upwards. He shook his head and continued yelling, even as his yell became a guttural roar and the beam became stronger. His vision became drenched in yellow as his cries to the heavens continued. He was silent when he saw the kelbi gently land gently, and walk across the lake to it's center…. It floated up slowly, it's body dissipating in the wind. His cries of agony filled the night sky as his transformation finalized, and Yseran was no more.

* * *

"What do you mean, a gravios?! THOSE THINGS ARE LAVA MONSTERS!", the startled guild messenger cried.  
"I saw it's beam pierce the sky with my own two eyes…. Go, swiftly! The fate of the village could depend on you!", the elder said frantically.

The messenger mounted his aptonoth and was on his way to Kokoto with news that could save the entire village.

* * *

**Because it just HAD to be done, first of all. and polished it off after work about 15 minutes before publishing, so...... Enjoy my random thoughtchild.  
**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you'd honor me with a review.

* * *

**

**Moar e-hugz for Ezakiel, for always keeping me motivated :D

* * *

**

**Yeah, so now you know where monsters come from. Sadly, I don't own monster hunter. Pretty much everything else is mine, though.  
**


	6. Scrolls 1: Birth of War

**Scrolls 1: Birth of War**

* * *

They struggle with their swords and sheilds

With blood and sweat and fists and heels

To crush the enemy, any price

Mercy crosses no mind twice

And so they slash and stab and cut

Men falling with holes in the gut

and Brothers lining up in file

To kill their mother's other child

Hordes rise and hordes die

With corpse mountains to the sky

All devout, no reason to stray

Until the fateful Reckoning Day.

It came from the sky, Green and black

Just a rock from heaven

Resume the attack

But then there was a tremble, and a roar

And five men nearby were no more.

And then they all turned to face the sight

No man dared move much less to fight

They dropped their swords in awesome wonder

Some on their knees as the sky loosed thunder

It shone brown, black and yellow

It's ghostly eyes stunning each fellow

And with it's unholy transforming horns

It made men wish they were never born

They scattered together, red with blue

As more demons rose in the dew

The night light grew red with fire

These men realized their situation was dire

No pleas did they hear

No prisoners did they take

and every rule of mercy

Did these demons break

Some on two legs

Some on four

But all had one thing:

The hellish roar

The armies were reduced to ghosts of past

To bones and blood across the grass

And that night both cities heard the roars

That were not of their army's returning victors.

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

**I finally got around to cranking out some updates.  
**

**Here's a little something for you guys. I'll be writing up another chapter with Rafael and the guys sometime soon, so yeah!

* * *

**

**Feel free to read through the earlier chapters again, I've touched them all up. Hopefully everything flows a bit better now.

* * *

**

**Any feedback is welcome!  
**


	7. I Hunters 4: Sorrow in the Snow

**Well, Guys, It's been too long since I've updated. So much for regular updates, huh?  
But without further hinderance, I present to you, the big transition to the book of II Hunters, I Hunters 4.

* * *

**

**I Hunters 4: Sorrow in the Snow**

**

* * *

  
**

_March 3__rd _

_It's been two months since we'd gotten the bounty from the Rathalos that we killed. I had told them that it was going to happen, and I was right. Othello and Darcy hooked up. I saw them at the tavern eating like they'd been married for years the last time I was there. I can see them lasting a long time, If Darcy survives. She's decided to take up Rafael's offer and hunt with us. I haven't seen her in action, but if she has any idea on how to put her size to use, she's going to be great. Heck, she's almost as tall as Othello! Hopefully they'll take it slow for her sake. I wish I could go with them. Sadly, I'm going to be out of commission for a while. The doctor came today for the weekly check on my leg, and there's still very little healing going on. The pain when it's stationary has stopped, but I can feel the fragments of bone shift whenever I try to bend my knee. He says that it was probably the force of the hitting the water with all of the Rathalos's weight behind it that shattered my shin like this. I can't believe I was so reckless.. But thankfully, Rafael was there to save me. When I get better, he's gotta teach me how to swim. Doc said that I should be able to walk again in a few weeks. So until then, I guess it's just me and you, Journal. _

_-Lexi_

_PS: Rafael said he was going to bring something back for me! I wonder what he could possibly find out there…._

_

* * *

_

Three days now, and still no sign of it. Heck, we probably won't see it until it's right on top of us. We're pinned in this cave by the blizzard, so our chances of even finding it now are really slim. If it doesn't let up soon, I'm gonna let them pack up and we'll head back. There's no sense making Darcy suffer like this on her first hunt.

This stupid blangonga! We've killed one before, but that one wasn't a punk. He met us at the summit as soon as we got around to gathering. Almost took Othello before we noticed it. But we did, and it quickly met a grisly end. We ended up hauling the body to the cave and throwing it down. It landed on a lower level of the cave, saving the recovery team a great hike. I wish this blangonga would show! They're supposed to thrive in this kind of weather. Well, actually, it's better we didn't meet him like this. We'd have no chance in this storm. It's about time we packed up, I guess.

'Darcy, Othello! Get your stuff together, we'll start heading back by nightfall, the blizzard's letting up.'

'Great news, Mister Rafael! Thank you for tak-'

'That's Rafael, to you, Darcy. We're all friends here'

Othello got the last of their packs together as Darcy headed to the mouth of the cave for some herbs. My eyelids are getting heavy… I don't regret keeping watch last night, though…

I feel something warm on my chin…. Drool. Time… to…. Sleep……

* * *

I heard a thud behind me, looked back, and caught Rafael snoozing. He pushes himself too hard, sometimes. I jogged over and got his sword off the ground, then leaned him up against a wall. Hope he'll be up again sometime soon. I got a bad feeling…

Ten minutes later, Darcy still wasn't back. I headed outside and the blizzard had gotten **horrible!** I couldn't see anything. Except the pile of herbs she left at the mouth of the cave. She probably ventured further to get some more. I jogged out, calling her name. No answer. I started calling louder. No answer. I pulled my hammer off my back and slammed it into the ground. She definitely felt that. I looked around, straining my eyes for some hint of her. Then I saw them. Two yellow gems sparkling in the snow.. They were as still as I was, and I was overcome with a terror I'd never felt before. I couldn't breathe. They were eyes. Not the brutish, cold eyes of a bloodthirsty Rathalos, or the hateful eyes of a Congalala. They were not the eyes of anything that belonged on this earth. They weren't looking at me. I grabbed my hammer with both hands and raced towards them. Darcy was perfectly still, snow gathering around her knees. Before her stood the owner of the two golden gems. It was a copper wyvern… I'd never seen anything like it. It walked on four legs like a beast, but was most definitely a wyvern. Its wings were cracked and chipped in some places, with a brilliant silver shining through the bronze in said spots. It and Darcy were locked in a mutual gaze that I feared would end with a charge. I screamed, drawing both of their attentions.

I raced toward the monster as it stood on its two hind legs and roared. I took one swipe with my hammer and it head snapped to the side from the impact. Then I felt a cut across my face. Something cut me! It was probably a sharp rock being blown by the wind… Where was it coming from? It was an unnatural gale that almost seemed to surround this thing.

It rose from its side as I had readied to deliver another blow. I was tossed back by a blast of wind, it was ridiculous. I got back to my feet and the monster was facing me, it's head reared back. It fired a blast of **WIND**! RAZOR-SHARP **WIND**! What on God's Green Earth is that thing? I jumped out of the way, barely avoiding it. I rose to face it again, and I met a faceful of wind-blast. It swirled and twisted and turned, being taken completely off the ground. I felt like I was underwater. The air was sucked from my lungs, and every part of my body that was exposed was being cut by the rapidly moving dirt particles in this vortex. The horrible experience ended abruptly with my back slamming into a wall, twenty feet up, and falling onto my back. Dazed, I stumbled to my feet to see the monster rushing right at me. Then I fell, my armor's joints were practically frozen solid. I wasn't gonna get away. I whispered a prayer and tried to cover my face, hoping that it wouldn't hurt too much.

Then there was a crash. I opened my eyes and saw Rafael's back. His greatsword was all that stood between me and certain death. The monster roared and pushed against him, but he gave no ground. I got to my feet and grabbed my hammer, wasting no time. I summoned all that was within me and prepared to crush the monster's ribcage with one fell swoop. Then I got a tail-whip from hell. It sent me rolling across the snow. Rafael was still struggling with the monster, but he was losing ground. If it got him against the wall, his stance would be broken, and it could tear him to shreds. But in one swift motion, he shifted his left hand to the center of the sword to hold back the monster as he grabbed his carving knife with his right. There was a spray of blood as the monster recoiled, the handle sticking up from its eye. How the heck does he do it?

He had it under control now; I got my bearings and tried to find Darcy. I spotted her a about twenty feet away. She had fainted and was quickly disappearing under the snow. I grabbed her and hauled her into the cave, then came back outside to help Rafael finish the monster. I saw nothing. He wasn't there. The wyvern wasn't there either. Just the blood from the stab wound Rafael had caused. He was gone.

* * *

_March 20__th_

_I wasn't able to write for days… I couldn't even eat._

_I hate him. I hate Rafael for going on a mission and not pulling back when he saw the weather wasn't negotiable. And I hate that boorish idiot for leaving him! How the hell could you leave your leader behind?! I hate him! I can't even hear is name without wanting to pull his head off. I wanted to surprise him… I was going to show him how quickly I was recovering. I could walk when they came back. I headed to the village entrance when I heard the watchman announce the hunters' return. But it was just him and his wench. He said he searched for days. I'm sure. He didn't care about Rafael. He didn't care about anything but getting home to the reward money with his woman intact. _

_I hate that bumbling idiot and that dog he's so happy with._

_

* * *

  
_

_March 31__st_

_He's not coming back…. Today the elder told me what he had left for. He had mentioned to him that ground-up blangonga whiskers had very powerful effects on broken bones. That's why he took that stupid mission. That's why he's not coming back. It's all my fault… If only I wasn't so reckless. Please…. Rafael….. Come back to me……._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter.**

**Please leave a review if you like the story

* * *

**

**I was focused on character and plot development more than anything else in this chapter. The battle could be considered a bit lacking, I suppose. More action is sure to come next time, though!  
**

**

* * *

**

**A big shout-out to _Ezakiel_, always keeping me encouraged.**

**You can have your name underlined too, if you just leave a review!**

**Thanks again for reading, Lord-BB out.  
**


	8. II Hunters 1: Grace

**Ok.... The book of II Hunters.... What to write?

* * *

**

**II Hunters 1: Grace  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_June 4__th _

_It's been two months and two days since Rafael disappeared. I've been able to walk while bearing full armor and a weapon for a while now... Most of my time is spent at his farm.. Fishing, the water, relaxes me. I'm about to go swimming right now, actually. But today I had a strange glimmer of... something. It felt like hope. Hope that he was still alive... I know I've got to stop this and move on, but it's just... ugh. I have to forget him, whether he's gone or not. I can't go on living like this._

_-Alexis

* * *

_

We're almost at the spot where he disappeared. This'll be the third recon expedition since he disappeared. Darcy was close behind me with her Hunting Horn in tow. It was an interesting Vespoid-themed weapon, with an irritating sound. But it worked. I still carried my hammer, nothing else would do for this monster. If it did not find Rafael, it would find the blood of the monster that took him.

I helped Darcy over another ledge and we were on our way again. It wasn't very cold at all... No snow, nothing in sight but a couple of Blangos that were quickly dispatched. She seems so peaceful until danger is afoot. Then another side of her comes out, an unbridled fury that can only be described as.. bestial. She ruthlessly pummels her target, then slips back into the calm, trance-like manner that she's normally found in. I'll never understand this girl.

We talked half the way up, trying to get to know each other a little better, but the silence is so much easier. She shuddered a bit as we passed the mouth of the cave, back out into the open air. From memories or cold, I will never know. Then we heard it, drew our weapons, and became statues.

Wingbeats.

They grew closer, slowly as we began to circle each other, eyes skyward, looking for any hint of our prey. I heard a faint noise that I'd liken to a thousand birds chirping in unison. It was too familiar... I grabbed her arm and jumped, dragging her with me as the ground we were once standing at exploded in a puff of snow and dirt. I saw the source. The khezu was hovering in the distance, readying another blast as it slowly came closer. I watched it intently, almost certain it was staring back. I felt eyes upon me as Darcy played her horn, increasing my heart rate and multiplying my rage. Then there was a glare in the corner of my eye. For just an instant, something reflected sunlight directly into my eye. I turned to glimpse but saw nothing, then turned back in time to dodge another thunder blast. Then there was a thud and the monster and landed.

I shouldered the weapon and sprinted towards it, teeth bared as it reared it's head back for another shot. I sidestepped and cranked my weapon back. I released the force stored up in my arms and the impact was sickening. It sounded like wet meat against a brick wall. The monster fell to it's side and rolled straight back over, onto it's feet. Right into another thunderous blow. It's head was pinned under my hammer this time. I put my body weight into it, trying to keep it pinned. It flailed loose and I was sent flying. I rose to face it again, and it stood before me, motionless.

'OTHELLO! MOVE!'

And move I did. I saw a purple glob of... something splash directly into the khezu's face. I turned to Darcy. She was shoveling more snow into her horn, readying another poisonous volley, I assumed. I took the liberty of landing a few more blows on the helpless monster as it thrashed around, trying to clear it's face.

Then light flashed before my eyes again. Maybe the observation balloon was trying to signal us...

'Darcy, See if you can spot the observation balloon! We might be missing a signal!'

'Gotcha!', she screamed back.

I unleashed a shower of blows on the beast's legs as it still flailed around blindly. Then it fell, I raised the hammer above my head, and it was all over.

I looked over at Darcy, and she was staring at something in the distance.. what was it?

I got closer to her and used my hand to shield my eyes, hoping to get a better look.

My blood ran cold. I grabbed her arm and we dashed into the cave.

* * *

'I don't know what it is, but that's what took Rafael', I explained

'It's beautiful...'

'Deceptively so, it almost got you last time, remember? If I hadn't showed up, you would have been a bloody smear on the side of some icecap.'

'I understand that, Othello. You always make me feel like it was my fault...'

'It kind of w... Well, no time for blaming now. We have to take care of this, for all our sakes. Whatever that thing is, it's not to be trifled with. If it could take Rafael in the two minutes I used to save you from freezing, it's no punk.'

'I hear you.. What are we going to do? It looks like it's circling the mountain. We're lucky we noticed it before it noticed us.'

'I think we should head.....'

There was the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against rock. It was inside... How did it get here without us noticing..

I told Darcy to stay put as I grabbed my hammer and followed the sound slowly. It was coming from below a ledge. I crept close to the edge and peeked over... It was a hunter. He was clad in what looked like Rathalos armor, with brilliant red scales mixed with dark grey plates, with a massive greatsword on his back. I caught a glimpse of him before he exited the cave. Didn't even think to call out to him. He was headed back to the village, anyway. He'd be fine. Must be one of the newer recruits...

I came back to meet Darcy. She stood against a wall, still as a statue. She placed her finger to her lips slowly, signaling me to be quiet. The weather outside explained why. A hellish blizzard had appeared from nowhere in the time it took me to investigate the noise.. and I saw them. The golden gems. They were focused on me. They began moving up and down rhythmically, almost as if it was... OH CRAP!

I broke into a sprint, headed deeper inside the cave as Darcy took another route out of the room.

I heard the metal-on-ground scrapes begin to slow as I turned the corner in another room of the cave. It stopped bounding and was walking, probably trying to figure where I went. I wanted to stay hidden, but if I let it chase Darcy, she was finished. So I grabbed a flash bomb out of my pack and spun around the corner, making a heap of noise as I rushed the monster head-on. It met my charge with one of it's own. As it got within feet of me, I slammed the flash bomb in my hand into the ground and jumped as hard as I could. My greaves met metal as I was blinded, and I kept running along this new surface. The monster's back was smooth as silk to my feet, and after four steps, I leaped from the monster's back, headed outside where I could stand a chance.

I ran into the center of the open ground, not sure where the monster could come from. There were numerous openings in that cave system. I held my hammer at the ready, circling slowly, scanning for movement. But my eyes were not to save me. My ears did. I heard the ghoulish howling of pressurized wind headed towards me, and I jumped clear of the blast. The monster settled lightly and faced me silently as I rose. It circled me slowly, snarling. It was no longer the copper demon that took my friend. It shone beautifully, with only traces of the copper and bronze skin that it once wore still hanging from it.

I inhaled sharply and lunged at it with a half-hearted blow. It leaped back and proceeded to circle me again. I kept my eyes trained on it, silently praying that Darcy would appear. Then I saw a figure with long, black, flowing hair and a massive greatsword standing atop the mountain. I looked up to get a good view, and it was gone. I returned my eyes to my foe and it was bounding at me. I held the hammer over my shoulder and batted it's head away. It landed in the snow at my side as a backed away. It's tail dug into where I once stood as it returned to it's feet. It rose to two feet and let out an ear-shattering shriek. I dropped my hammer and covered my ears as a literal vortex appeared around the monster. It's horn glowed faintly...

I shook my head to clear my vision, and it just stood, watching me, with it's vortex raging. I was hesitant, then quickly grabbed my hammer off the ground. It rushed me again, and I rolled to the side. It stopped short and clawed me, digging into my chest plate and pinning me to the ground. It's second claw pinned my arm as it's first tore my chest plate from my body. Then it leaped back, allowing me to rise. The back plates of my chest armor clanged to the ground as I stood. It was taunting me. This bastard creature had me beat from the moment it began...

I grabbed my hammer again, eyeing the circling creature once more. I raised the hammer over my head and bounded at it, swinging for it's head. It stepped back and bit into my arm lightly, locking me in place. I screamed as I tried to pull free, and I did and backed up. But my entire armguard was gone... It let them fall to the ground from it's mouth as blood ran freely down my arm. I had no chance from the beginning... It's all over.

It lunged and grabbed me by the torso. I screamed and punched at it's face, but it was hopeless. It shook lightly and trotted to the edge of the cliff with me still in it's grip, completely off the ground now. Then I saw the figure again. It stood with it's greatsword drawn, and jumped from it's perch. It landed with a boom, and my foe turned to face it, violently shaking me as it's head snapped. The figure was rushing the monster with an inhuman speed... It... he.. was sprinting at breakneck speeds with a greatsword drawn....

I felt ice against my back and I realized what the monster was doing... It fired a wind blast, sending me barreling towards this man inside a vortex. He slapped me aside with his sword, sending me flying out of the vortex and toward the cliff that he jumped from in one spinning motion and continued his charge. I neared the mountain and prepared to be splattered against it... but I felt a cushion between me and the stone on impact... I gripped the mountain with my still-plated and slid down slowly, watching in awe. He was almost upon the beast now, after running straight through the vortex. What manner of man was this..? He ran to the side of the monster before it could even react and slid his sword under it's stomach, between it's legs. In a short and swift motion, he rammed it upward into the creature's stomach, all along it's body and pulled back slightly to lock the serrated edges into it's ribcage. It was locked on his sword as he lifted the sword above his head in a spin, taking it with it. He held the sword above his head with the monster flailing and roaring on it for a second... Then leaped over the cliffside with the monster on his sword, still screeching. I stood with my jaw hanging.

There was an explosion over the edge of the cliff.... when I looked over, I saw nothing but snow. I turned and noticed two blangos. Hell... I survived all this to die to blangos!

My hammer was at least twenty feet away and they were closing in rapidly, bounding with a zeal found only in a bloodthirsty animal. Then one of them stopped violently with it's head in the snow, an arrow sticking out the back of it. And the other did likewise.

'Othello!', I heard a familiar voice cry out. Was it... Lexi? I fell to my knees, I couldn't stand any longer. My vision faded to black as my cheek met the snow...

* * *

...Where am I?

**You are home... rest.**

Who are you?

**You know my name. I am the Alpha, and Omega, Beginning and the End.**

....am I.. Dead?

**Not yet. You shall not see my face today. I sent my messanger to ensure you survived this encounter.**

I see....

_Othello! Great to see you..! Stay safe, and take care of Lexi for me, Okay?! I'll see you when you get here to stay... stay strong, for all of them..._

Rafael?! Where are you?! I can't see you!! Are you all-right!?

_I'm at peace... My father called me home. _

**But you cannot stay, not yet, my son. But a place is prepared for you, for the next time you arrive.  
**

**For I so loved the World, and sent my Son, that whosoever believes in Him shall not die, but live forever. Do not fear, there is hope.  
**

_Goodbye, friend. Don't forget.........

* * *

_

I opened my eyes in Ascaris... Alexis and Darcy were standing above me, smiling... I smiled back and began to speak......

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter.**

**Please leave a review if you like the story**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah... That's the end, for now, at least. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I sure did! God Bless!**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and kept my encouraged, and for those who kept on reading.. thanks!**

**Peace.  
**


	9. III Hunters 1: A Weeping

**III Hunters 1: A Weeping**

**

* * *

**

_I tried my best not to move; The bush moved the way it did when I'd forced myself into this little clearing. I didn't even breathe, I couldn't let myself be found; I refused to be "it" again. Carrie would not find me, if I had any say. But the bush right in front of me shook a little bit more, and I didn't see her lightly tanned hand pierce the green. No: It was a black claw, followed by a skinny, speckled, scaly, and dirty yellow limb. Another set of claws emerged beside it, and a face, the toothy grin of a monster that I'd only seen dead and skinned, hanging in shop windows. I held in a whimper and shot off in the opposite direction as it screeched and followed me. I severely doubted my ability to outrun it; I was already winded from an intense game of tag with Carrie and Job. I continued on through the forest I'd navigated a hundred times before in my fifteen years of life, a hundred times faster than I ever had. Cuts and scrapes were accumulating as I powered through shrubs, vines, and thorns. And true to this day being the worst it could be, a thick vine caught my foot and I yelped before my head met the bark of an old oak. Colors flashed before my eyes on impact, and I smiled as the euphoria preceding unconsciousness set in. A screech behind me was the last thing I heard..._

She opened her eyes an hour later, under the same tree that she knocked herself out against, as the sun began to set. Through her splitting headache, she brushed her black hair away from her left eye and saw Job, sitting on a stump and smiling quietly at her. He was a couple years older than her, and it always showed when he put on that awkward smile. His little mustache was especially noticeable; there was a thin layer of sweat... Actually, there was quite a bit of speckled...

"Blood?", She asked.

"Is that... blood?".

His awkward smile widened a little bit as he nodded. She inspects him more closely; He's playing with his fingernails, something she'd never seen him do. Her eyes traveled up a bit and she noticed some crude bandages wrapped around his forearm, with a noticeable spot of blood in the middle of them. She tried to stand up, to rush over and ask him what happened, to hug him and hear him say everything was all-right. But she plopped back down, dizzy, and smiled weakly.

"Carrie...", she weakly groaned.

"She..." He stopped. He got up and there was an audible crack as he stood straight. He walked over and plopped down right next to her. He began:

_You'd fallen really hard, and Carrie was really close, in fact, right above you when it happened. She saw you and the wyvern that was chasing you. She jumped down and fought it; I heard the screeching and screaming too late... She was bleeding and barely conscious when I found her. Apparently, she'd fought it off with her wood-carving knife, but it had done its work. The neurotoxins had... Well, it had left her and intended to come back for the both of you._

_I couldn't do much for her... She began twitching and foaming at the mouth; I did the only thing I could do. I let her go painlessly. It had returned within a few minutes. I let its blood run freely into the ground. _

_Do you want to see her?_

She'd noticed that his voice never shifted. She couldn't understand how he could talk about watching his girlfriend die with such peace. She got up and hugged him, his eyes widened. His facade broke. His silence gave way to groans, and groans to weeping. She never let him go.

It ran down his face.. onto her shoulder and down her arm.. It gathered at her elbow and..

A single tear fell.

* * *

**I'm back... **

**I do not own Monster Hunter.**

**Leave a review if you love it or hate it.**


End file.
